The Perfect Moment
by eatlesschickin
Summary: Sequel to The Proposal: Channy Edition. Chad and Sonny are happily together, but will the upcoming New Moon parody on So Random change all of that? Will Chad find the perfect moment to propose? Rated T. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story as much as The Proposal:Channy Edition! And if you havent read that one yet, you should check it out! Thanks and enjoy chapter UNO! :]**

**

* * *

**

"UGH!" Tawni yelled from the hallway, outside their dressing room.

"Who is it?" Sonny asked from her seat in front of the vanity.

"Well its not a person, but they knocked and ran away. Just guess who it was." Tawni ordered, walking back in the room with a hand behind her back.

"Ummm...Nico bringing his ever-so-famous cheesy sock casserole again?" She guessed.

"No. But ew! Who puts socks in casseroles?"

"Who makes casseroles anyways?" Sonny added, and made a disgusted face.

"I dont know. But these," Tawni took her hand from behind her back and a huge boquet of yellow roses appeared, "are yours."

"Awww! Chad brought roses!"

"Again!" Tawni added, gesturing to the 20 other boquets of yellow roses covering the couch.

"Yeah, so? Why are you so mad?" Sonny asked, and sniffed the roses.

"Because, I never get roses!"

"What about James Conroy? He gave you roses." Sonny reminded her, then threw the boquet of roses on the couch with the others.

"He doesnt count.I need a real man. Someone like....Robert Pattinson!"

"Hes hairy."

"Yeah, but still. I need someone to protect me." Tawni insisted, and sat down on her favorite chair.

"Protect you from what?" Sonny laughed, and started straightening her hair.

"I dont know....vampires!" Tawni giggled and clapped her hands like a little girl.

"Huh? Youre a little too obsessed with _Twilight_."Sonny told her.

"Yeah, so what? If I want to play Bella in our _Twilight_ Parody on this weeks show, I have to be obsessed with it."

"You dont have to be obsessed to play Bel-wait what?!_ Twilight_ Parody!? No way!" Sonny screamed so loud that her mirror almost shattered.

Well, not really.

"Yeah, you didn't hear? Marshall's even asking Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner to guest star. If they cant, Nico&Grady will have to play their parts."

"Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner?! This is the best day of my life!"

"Whoa there, dont get too excited," Tawni warned, "because im going to play Bella. Well, its not official. But I know Marshall will let me. Besides, your going out with Chad."

"So?"

"It's kind of bad to play Bella when you have a boyfriend, dont you think?" Tawni asked, flipping her hair.

"I think its okay." Sonny shrugged, and then unplugged her straightner when she was done.

"Well, too bad! Im already playing Bella!"

"Tawni, give me a chance. Im going to ask Marshall too. We'll see who he chooses. It has to be fair."

"Fine. But hes going to choose me."

"Doesnt Bella have brown hair, though?"

"Yeah, but I can wear a wig!" Tawni explained.

"I suppose." Sonny sighed. "Hey, Im going to try and find a _very_ big vase for all these flowers." Sonny told her and headed for the door.

"Okay, good luck! Oh, and if you happen to find Chad, you should tell him about the whole Bella thing."

"Good idea, later!" Sonny called and closed the door.

* * *

"Hey Nico, hey Grady." Sonny greeted as she walked into the prop house.

"Whaddup Sonnay?" Nico called from his video chair.

"Yeah, whats cracking?" Grady laughed from the couch. It was Nico's turn with the chair.

"Yo, are you trying to be gangsta again?" Nico groaned.

"Yeah." Grady said shamefully.

Sonny laughed at their weirdness, then remembered why she came in the first place.

"Hey, by any chance do we have a really big vase? For like, flowers?"

"Cooper?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah." Sonny laughed.

"Not that I know of." Nico shrugged, focusing on the video game on the tv.

"Ask the MacKenzie Falls snobs.

They always have bigger and sparklier things than us."Grady complained.

"They do?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they have a chocolate fountain! We do too, but its so small, you cant even see it!" Grady explained, putting the game on pause, then picking up a small chocolate fountain off the side table that fit between his index and thumb.

"Thats a barbie chocolate fountain, Grady."Sonny explained.

"Oooh! No wonder it tastes like plastic!"He said, thumping himself lightly on his head.

Sonny shook her head and walked out of there.

* * *

"Chad! Hey!" Sonny shouted, then ran up to Chad and hugged him.

"Hey, what brings you to the falls? Other than my handsomeness."

"A very big vase for all those flowers you gave me!" Sonny laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, we dont have a big vase. I guess you can just let them wilt."

"No Chad, I want to keep them alive! Thats the whole point! Besides, you spent alot of money on those. I mean come on? 20 boquets!" Sonny laughed.

"Here," Chad began, and grabbed a fake rose out of a vase on their food table.

"Take this one. I promise I'll love you until it dies." He explained, and handed it to her.

"But Chad, its fake. It'll never die."

"Exactly."

Sonny blushed and kissed him, and then remembered about the whole Twilight suitation.

"Chad, guess what?" Sonny began, " Were going to do a _Twilight_ parody on _So Random!"_

"Sonny, the whole point of saying 'guess what?' is to let the person guess first." Chad laughed.

"Sorry. But isnt that great? _Twilight_ is my favorite movie!"

"Your doing a _Twilight_ parody or a _New Moon_ parody?" He asked.

"Oh, I think its _New Moon._ And guess what else? I'll let you guess this time." Sonny giggled.

"Um, Nico&Grady are going to play Edward and Jacob?"

Sonny laughed.

"No way! Were actually getting Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson to come and play their roles!" Sonny squealed.

"Uh...your not going to play Bella are you?"

"Well I want to. Why? Is it a problem?"

"Um, well no. I guess not." Chad sighed, and kissed Sonny again.

"I gotta film, see ya."

"Bye!" Sonny shouted, still jumping up and down from excitment.

* * *

**_REVIEW!!_ Haha thanks. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am a naughty girl. Im really sorry for not updating sooner, i was up in the mountains, and my laptop wasnt working!! So im sorry. but heres chapter 2! Oh and thank you for the reviews! I would reply personally to everyone, but it gets kind of tiring. Im really lazy. haha. ok enjoy!**

* * *

Sonny walked into the dressing room, only to find it empty.

"Tawni? Helllloo? Tawni? I need to talk to you." Sonny sang, popping her head in the closet and then the bathroom.

Sonny sighed, then left the room and headed for Marshall's office.

Before fully reaching Marshall's office, she could hear Tawni and Marshall talking.

"I mean, her hair in the movie is brown, so why not change it up and have a blonde?"Tawni's voice chirped.

"I dont know, Sonny probably wants to be Bella too." Marshall contemplated.

Sonny rounded the corner and scowled at Tawni, who noticed her instantly.

"Sonny, hey! I didnt see you there." Tawni fake-smiled. "We should have gone into your office." Tawni whispered to Marshall.

"Tawni, I thought we agreed! Marshall, you have to give me a chance to be Bella too."Sonny pleaded, and Marshall made a nervous face.

Marshall glanced from Tawni to Sonny, and then tugged at his collar.

"I cant choose right now. So, im just going to close my eyes and spin around. Whoever I point to is Bella, okay? Then please, leave me alone." Marshall squeaked out the last part.

"I guess thats fine." Sonny reasoned. She was always the reasonable one.

"Ugh...whatever. I guess." Tawni sighed, and Marshall was already spining.

Marshall spun about 5 times, almost tripping over his own feet a few times, then finally stopped.

After regaining his balance, his finger pointed directly at...

Sonny.

"Yes! Thank you Marshall!" Sonny squealed, hugged Marshall, then smiled at Tawni.

"Your such a hairist, Marshall." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"_Hairist?_" Sonny and Marshall asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you like brunettes better." Tawni hissed, then stomped away angrily.

Marshall wiped his forehead and walked into his office.

Sonny ran down the hall after Tawni, and walked next to her.

"Tawni, are you mad? Im sorry you didnt get chosen. But maybe you can be Alice, or someone? Or a tree! Trees are always fun to play, because you just get to stand around and watch!" Sonny laughed.

Tawni sighed.

"Im not mad. Im h-ha-" Tawni seemed like she was gagging on something,"happy- for you."

"And you know what?" Tawni began, before Sonny could say anything else, "I didnt even wanna play Bella anyways."

"But you-"

"I know, I went to Marshall-blah blah blah." Tawni grumbled. "But all along, I didnt even want to play Bella. I only wanted to play Bella because you wanted to play her."She admitted.

"Wow, Tawni." Sonny laughed as they approached their dressing room. "So your not mad? Not at all?"

"Nope. And who cares about Taylor&Rob? There are plenty other guys out there for me." Tawni giggled and flipped her hair as they walked into the room.

"Whatever you say." Sonny said hesitantly. "Tawni, I told Chad about the Bella thing."

Tawni plopped down on her chair and crossed her legs.

"So what did he say?" She asked as she started filing her nails.

"Well, he didnt say much. He just said 'Um, ok.' or something like that. I just want to forget about it. It was almost as if he was...mad. And I dont like when Chad is mad at me. I feel like, kinda naughty."

"Oooh, youre rebellious!" Tawni mocked her.

Sonny threw a pillow at her from off the couch she was sitting on.

"Tawni, im serious." Sonny whined.

Before Tawni could reply, her phone went off.

"Hello?" She answered eagerly, as if it was someone really important.

Sonny watched her patiently as Tawni listened to the person on the other side.

"Ok, well I dont care. But Sonny will. Bye." She hung up her phone and set it down.

"It was Marshall, and he said that Taylor and Rob said they can come do the show."

Sonny screamed louder then before, and right when Chad was walking in.

Chad winced and shut the door behind him.

"What are you so excited about?" He laughed and walked over to sit next to her.

"I thought I told you to knock!" Tawni scolded and walked over to her vanity.

"Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson can come do the show!" Sonny shouted with enthusiasm and hugged Chad, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was expecting him to hug back, but he didnt. Instead, he grabbed her arms and put them down at her side.

"Are you playing Bella?"

Sonny blinked a few times, then swallowed hard.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Sonny! I've seen the movie, im not stupid! And no, im not gay, I just got bored!" Chad began, and stood up.

Tawni tried to stifle a laugh, but you could still hear her giggling a bit by her vanity.

"Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson are all over Bella in that movie, Sonny!"

"I am aware." Sonny tried to say toughly, but it came out as a whisper.

"If you're aware, then why are you playing Bella, Sonny? Why?!" Chad shouted.

"Because Chad," Sonny growled, finally getting enough courage to stand up in front of him,"like you always say, its ACTING!" She screamed in his face. She could have sworn she spit on it a little too.

Chad looked at Sonny for a long time, then finally took a deep breath and sat down, pulling her lightly down next to him.

Tawni was already out of the room, feeling like she was intruding.

"Sonny, I love you. And I dont want you to start liking another guy."

"Chad, I love you too. I always will. I would never like another guy when I already have a pretty great guy right here." She smiled. "Just, try to tone down the jealously, please? Trust me, its just acting. Yes, Taylor&Rob are really ho-" Sonny paused, seeing the expression on Chad's face.

"-cute.

but you are waaaaay cuter than them, okay?" Sonny laughed, kissing him on the lips.

"Fine. But if I see either one of them laying a single finger on you when your not filming, theyre going to get it."

"Okay, tough guy." Sonny laughed.

* * *

**One word,and it starts with an "R"**

**If you guessed "Review"...you won a brand new....**

**NOTHING! hahaha sorry if i got you excited.**

**haha but seriously folks, please review! you would make my day. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Like I said, I was in the mountains and had no internet whatsoever. So when I finally went on my email, i had 83 unread messages. All but 2 of them were Story fav alerts, reviews,story alerts& favorite author alerts. So to conclude my short story, thank you everyone! Enjoy chapter 3. :)**

* * *

Tawni walked back into the room to Chad and Sonny kissing, so she threw a pillow at them.

"Um, excuse me blondie, but were kinda busy." Chad grumbled.

"Fine, I guess that Sonny doesnt care that Taylor and Robert just arrived, then. Adios." Tawni teased and started closing the door again.

Sonny jumped up from the couch and screamed, again.

"Theryre here! Yay! Lets go, Chad!" Sonny shouted, grabbed Chad's wrist and booked it to the door.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Chad said sarcastically, and recieved a disapproving glare from Sonny as they sped-walked down the hall.

Well, at least Sonny was speed-walking. Chad was getting pulled by the crazed fan girl.

Tawni was walking calmly but swiftly behind them down the hall.

"Tawni, where are they at?" Sonny asked as they continued down the hall.

"You dont even know where they are?Lets just stop." Chad pulled his wrist free from Sonny's death hold and stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway.

"Chad, lets go." Sonny ordered, and motioned to move forward.

Chad stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled fakely.

"Fine, you dont wanna come then? I'll just go by myself. To be _alone_ with the two _hottest_ boys in the world." Sonny taunted, and she could see Chad getting angry.

"Whatever. I'll come." Chad growled and they continued down the hall, with Tawni following suit.

"I think they might be in Marshall's office. Zora just ran by and shouted that theyre here, then ran down the hall flailing her arms. I worry about that girl." Tawni explained.

Sonny nodded her head in agreement, Zora _was_ indeed strange. But sometimes that came in handy.

They rounded the corner to Marshall's office, and there was Taylor.

The _Twilight _star himself, shaking hands with Marshall in his office.

Sonny let go of Chad, took a deep breath, then walked in calmly. Chad stood outside and watched her with sad eyes. He stood motionless with his hands in his pockets, not daring to even lay a toe in the office.

"Hi, im Sonny Munroe!" Sonny introduced herself, a little too happy. She really hoped she didnt sound too much like a crazed fan. Thats not how she wanted to be remembered by him.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen your show. Its really hilarious." Taylor smiled so big, Sonny could have melted into a big puddle right then and there. But she had to regain her composure if she wanted to look profesional.

She shook his hand, and almost got lost in his chocolatey brown eyes.

She blinked twice dreamily and let go of his hand.

"Im looking forward to working with you. I love the Twilight series. I've read all the books!" Sonny admitted, but immediatly regretted the statement.

Again, her soul was taken over by the crazy fan girl.

"Really? I would think someone as busy as you wouldnt have time to read." Taylor shrugged.

"Well, here at the studio, were kind of layed back. Im sure you'll like your two weeks here." Marshall chimed in.

"Im sure I will. I _would_ really like to relax, but considering we only have two weeks to learn our lines, why not start now?" Taylor asked, looking at Sonny.

Sonny nodded her head immediatly, and smiled her usual Sonny smile. The smile she only smiled when she was really happy. Really, really happy.

"Sounds great! Im sorry if I sound kind of like...crazy. Im just really excited." Sonny laughed.

"Nothing to be sorry about, im really excited too."

Just then, Chad walked in a stood next to Sonny, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sonny jumped at his presence, he caught her by surprise.

"Taylor, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah.I've seen your show too. Its very...interesting." Taylor replied, with not as much enthusiasm as with Sonny.

"Interesting? Yeah, well i've seen _Twilight_, and thats not exactly-"

Sonny stepped on Chad's foot to stop him, and he immediatly stopped.

"Ow!?" He yelled, looking at her.

"Awww, whats wrong, honey?" Sonny played dumb.

"Muscle spasms in his foot." Sonny whispered to Taylor, and he nodded his head like he understood.

"So wheres the vampire?" Chad asked Taylor as they walked out of the office, waving to Marshall on the way out.

"You mean Robert? He actually couldnt make it. I forgot to tell you,Sonny.

Do you have someone else that could play Edward possibly?" Taylor asked, ignoring the blonde boyfriend holding her hand at her side.

"Well-"

"I could." Chad chipped in.

Sonny turned towards Chad. "You? Play Edward? Ha."

"What? I have the hair for it."

Taylor laughed. "Good one."

"Sorry Chad, but your way too busy to guest star this week. Your shooting a MacKenzie Falls movie, remember?" Sonny remined him, and he rolled his eyes.

"You know you cant have a _New Moon_ parody without Chad Dylan Cooper in it." Chad retorted as they walked to Stage 1.

Sonny looked at Taylor, who was trying to picture Chad playing Edward Cullen.

"I guess we have no other choice." Sonny shrugged, and Taylor nodded his head.

"No problem. So when's rehearsal?"

"Fifteen minutes." Sonny told him with a smile.

She was always so excited for rehearsal.

And even more now that Taylor Lautner was rehearsing with her.

"Ok, see you then. Im going to get something to eat." Taylor laughed and walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"I hate that guy." Chad mumbled.

"Chad! You dont even know him. You shouldnt judge a book by its cover." Chad rolled his eyes. "Its very muscular, tan, handsome cover." Sonny drooled.

"Sonny, how can I trust you alone with this guy?"

"Chad, if I know you, your not going to leave me alone with him. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I can already see you giving him googly eyes."

"Googly eyes? Nobody says that anymore, Chad." Sonny half-laughed.

"Whatever. Just promise me, you wont start-"

"Falling in love with him? Ha. Maybe I might get a teeny crush, but come on Chad, its Taylor Lautner for crying out loud! No matter what though, im still your girlfriend. And your still my boyfriend. And nothing, and nobody, will change that. Okay?"

"I know that already. Because I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper. And nobody can resist me.

Even if Taylor Lautner is in the building." Chad said, popping his collar.

"Right." Sonny said sarcastically, but Chad didnt notice.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Sonny fall in love with Taylor? Will Taylor fall in love with Sonny? Will Chad be left in the dust? Am I asking stupid questions? hahahaha..all i gotta say is _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_** _Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, this chapter may be a little sucky, cus I have to leave in 45 minutes. But I really wanted to update, cus the reviews have slowed down, so obviously some people are getting tired of waiting. Enjooooyy. :)**

* * *

Sonny, Taylor, and Chad had just gotten their scripts, and were looking at them.

They were on the stage getting ready to rehearse.

"So Chad is going to play Edward?" Marshall asked as he approached the three.

"Yeah." Sonny replied, beaming. She was really excited that Chad could be in this show with her, after all.

"Great. So have you read the scripts yet? Were changing it up a bit,"

"What? How?" Sonny asked quickly, while the other boys were silent, almost as if they werent even in the conversation.

"Well, you all have seen the movie, right? Well, your in it." Marshall laughed, looking at Taylor.

"Well, Edward and Bella are together, in it. But in this show, Bella and_ Jacob_ are going to be together."

Chads jaw dropped.

Sonny smiled, then looked at Chad, and quickly looked away when he noticed her smile.

"Why?" Was all Chad could muster.

"We cant have it exactly like the movie, can we?" Marshall laughed. "Well, lets rehearse scene one, shall we?"

Sonny and Taylor nodded their heads, but Chad just glared at Taylor.

Sonny and Taylor took their places by a tree, which was indeed Tawni, and Chad stood to the side.

"And, action!" Marshall called out, and Sonny looked down at her first line.

"Jacob," Sonny began, "I love you."

"What?! Thats really the first line to this show?!" Chad complained from the side.

Marshall shot him a look, and he quieted down, but still glared at Taylor with a look that said "watch it". Even though Taylor hadnt even said a word yet.

"Bella, I love you too. But, I've seen you...with _him._"

"Jacob, hes my best friend. And just like you, he protects me. Why cant you just be friends with Edward?"

"Because, he likes you, Bella." Taylor replied, and put a hand up to Sonny's cheek.

"That was not in the script!" Chad called from the side, and Taylor shot him a look that said "shut up". It was almost as if they were having a conversation with their minds.

"Of course he likes me.

Hes my best friend, remember?" Sonny continued, ignoring Chad's comments.

"I mean he _loves_ you, Bella."

"No, he doesnt.

But I-" Sonny smiled, and Taylor smiled his handsome smile back,"i love you. And thats all I have to say, Jacob."

Suddenly, Taylor closed the gap between them and kissed Sonny's soft lips.

Sonny kissed back, to Taylors suprise.

As if she was in a trance, she suddenly snapped out and pulled away.

"Oh my god, im so sorry. I didnt mean to." Sonny apologized, but Taylor smiled anyways.

"No, it was me. I dont know what came over me. Youre just so," He smiled down at the brunette looking up at him,"beautiful."

Sonny blushed, but didnt return the compliment. She looked at the side of the stage, almost forgetting about one of the most important things in her life.

Her boyfriend, Chad.

But he wasnt there.

"Chad?" Sonny asked frantically, and ran off the stage.

"Wait, rehearsals not over!" Marshall called, and shook his head nervously. He just gave up, and took the opportunity to take a coffee break and walked away.

Taylor walked off the stage and went to the snack bar, while Sonny ran backstage to look for Chad.

"Chad! Chad?!" Sonny called, and saw him walking out of Stage 1.

"Chad!" Sonny shouted and ran up to him and grabbed his arm, just as he walked into the parking lot outside.

"Sonny, let go." Chad growled, but Sonny held tightly.

"Chad, please, let me explain. If you dont let me explain then-"

"Explain?! Give you a chance to explain?! I gave you many chances before Sonny, and now, you dont get anymore.I gave you a chance to watch out what you do with Taylor, but no, you dont listen! Instead, I see my girlfriend making out with my worst enemy!"

"Ok first of all Chad, you've never given me chances, so thats the most stupid thing i've ever heard! Also, I wasnt making out with him, he kissed me first! Forgive me for kissing back, but hes so hot!" Sonny gulped, realizing what she just said. She had no idea what was happening, or what was about to happen.

"Fine, if you think hes so hot, why dont you date him? Im done Sonny, were done." Chad said calmly, then walked away, leaving Sonny standing alone in the parking lot.

Just then, Taylor ran up, panting. "Sonny, I just remembered about Chad! Im so sorry, I just forgot. I hope I didnt ruin your relationship." Taylor explained.

Sonny wiped her already watering eyes.

"You cant ruin something you never had."

* * *

**Dont freak out, Sonny and Taylor NEVER go out in this story. Just a little foreshadow. Or whatever. I dont think that was foreshadow. Ok, adios! Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I went to an ambassodors ball for my dad's work, and we were private party and got fancy food like mini quiche and chocolate eclaires. It was so awesome, I felt like I was royality or something. hahaha. but when i came back on and saw the reviews, my jaw DROPPED. It was 34 reviews when I left, and when i came back it was 44. Thank you! :]**

* * *

Sonny decided she needed a break from it all, going back to rehearsal would be surely too much for her to handle.

She headed back to her dressing room, where she could just be alone. Only problem was, Tawni was in there. She didnt feel like talking to Tawni at the moment.

She decided to go in there anyways, even though she knew Tawni would be bombarding her with a million questions about why she was crying. Obviously, Tawni had seen the scene at rehearsal. She _was_ the tree, she was right there on stage. But she didnt know Sonny just got dumped by Chad Dylan Cooper. And although Chad had his moments, he was still same old Chad Dylan Cooper. And knowing same old Chad Dylan Cooper, he probably was telling _everyone_ that he had dumped little Sonny Munroe. And little Sonny Munroe _hated _being dumped.

After pondering that for a good while, Sonny proceeded into her dressing room.

Tawni was in there, sure enough. She was doing her makeup in front of her vanity, in her tree suit.

"Hey Tawni." Sonny sniffled, playing it up. Maybe having a little attention wouldnt be _too_ bad.

"Dont talk to me."

"What? What did I do?" Sonny asked, wiping her eyes. Obviously Tawni was mad for some reason. Guess she wouldnt be getting any attention anytime soon.

"Dont 'what did I do?' me! I saw you kissing Taylor! And even though I said I didnt wanna be Bella, I still want a chance with him, Sonny!" Tawni yelled, turning towards Sonny.

"Taylor kissed me! How many people do I have to say that to?"

"He kissed you?" Tawni asked, sadness in her voice. "Oh." She sighed, and dabbed on her blush slowly.

"Im sorry, Tawni.I didnt know he was going to. And if I could go back in time, I would." Sonny sighed also, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, right. Hes Taylor Lautner." Tawni said in a more Tawni-issh tone. It made Sonny feel a little better knowing Tawni wasnt mad anymore.

"Yeah, but now Chad is-" Sonny paused, feeling her eyes start watering again,"nevermind." She whispered softly.

"What?! What happened?!" Tawni asked, turning around quickly in her swivel chair.

"He broke up with me, Tawni." Sonny said, with venom in her voice. She didnt intend to sound mean, it just came out like that.

"He did?" Tawni asked, gasping quietly.

"Yes. But I guess whatever happens, is supposed to happen. I dont think that makes sense, but to me it does. If he broke up with me, there is a reason. I guess were just not meant to be together." Sonny explained in a more stable voice. She stopped crying and she didnt feel sad anymore. Just regret.

"I guess your right. Im sorry, though. It seemed like you guys had chemistry. Guess not." Tawni shrugged, and got up from her seat.

"Is there still rehearsal?" Tawni asked, changing the subject. Sonny was glad though, she was tired of talking about boys. They are just too much.

"Nope. Not for today. Im way too overwhelmed right now. But tomorrow though. Besides, we need to find a new Edward." Sonny talked as if she had no problem mentioning Chad or anything that related to him anymore. She felt way better after talking to Tawni. I guess Tawni was really her friend.

"Oh, right. I guess were going to have to settle for Nico." Tawni laughed, taking off her tree costume, and revealing her blue skinny jeans and a very sparkly pink top.

"Whoa, thats very...sparkly." Sonny admitted. She wasnt sure if it was compliment, but knowing Tawni, it was definitly a compliment.

"Thanks! I have to look good when Taylor Lautner is in the studio." Tawni explained, spinning around a couple of times, then getting dizzy and almost tripping.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Sonny answered it, and it was none other than Taylor Lautner.

"Hey, theres no rehearsal. Just wanted to let you know."Taylor said, with a smile. He was always smiling.

"Why cant you walk around shirtless like in the movie?" Sonny said aloud, accidentally. She quickly covered her mouth and bit her lip. She wish she hadnt said that.

"You want me to?" Taylor laughed.

Sonny laughed nervously, still regretting that.

"Um, well thanks for the heads up. I supposed that anyways, since we lost my Edward. I mean _Edward_, not my Edward.I, uh, um...yeah." Sonny said nervously, changing the subject.

She was wrong. It _was_ hard to talk about Chad still.

"Hey, are you okay? Im sorry for everything, I should have been more profesional. I dont know what came over me. I just, feel really bad that I broke you guys up."

"No, no. Dont feel bad. You didnt break us up. Destiny did. It was going to happen eventually."

"I dont know, you guys seemed like a really good couple." Taylor said hesitantly.

Tawni watched the conversation in the background. But mostly, she was just checking out Taylor.

"Yeah, well, I just want to forget about it." Sonny sighed.

"Okay, thats fine. You wanna go get something to eat, maybe? As friends." Taylor added, not sure how Sonny felt about going to hang out with a guy alone yet.

"Sure. I am kind of hungry. Bye Tawni." Sonny waved bye to her blonde friend, who was mezmorized by Taylor. She waved lazily, keeping her eyes on Taylor. She looked like a little girl with a crush.

Sonny shut the door and they headed down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Taylor, I have to warn you, the food here is kind of gross." Sonny told him, and he waved his hand as if to say "whatever."

"I can handle it." He laughed, and she smiled a true smile.

Not a fake one. If there was someone to make her smile, even after a break-up, it was Taylor Lautner.

And she just met the guy!

But he _was_ kind of handsome.

They walked into the cafeteria, and the smell of lobster filled the air.

"Gross food? I smell lobster."

"Yeah, well thats for the MacKenzie Falls snobs.

Just because theyre show is number one, they get better food."

"Well thats not nice."

"No, its not. I've only had lobster once, and that was with Ch-" Sonny stopped, and looked at her feet.

"No need to finish, I understand."

Sonny nodded her head as if to say thanks, and they ambled over to the cafeteria lady.

"Todays your lucky day, because im going to get us some lobster." Taylor said confidently.

"Taylor, I doubt-" Before Sonny could even finish her sentence, Taylor had two silver platters with lobster on it.

Sonny started laughing. "This is awesome, how did you get it? Its only for MacKenzie Falls people."

Taylor pointed to the lunch lady who was giving him googly eyes.

Sonny laughed, "Oh. I should have figured, you are Taylor Lautner."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Taylor mused, as they sat down at the _So Random!_ table.

"It means that your really handsome, sweet, and funny."

Taylor beamed. "Thanks. Your not too shabby yourself."

"I mean it only as a friend though." Sonny warned.

"I understand."

Sonny smiled as Taylor dug into his lobster. Who knows what they could become? Best friends? Or maybe more than that? Sonny picked up her knife and began to start cutting, when she heard a rather loud group enter the cafeteria.

It was the MacKenzie Falls cast, with Chad in the lead.

Chad looked at Sonny, shook his head, then looked away and headed to get food.

Sonny felt as if there was a piece of her heart missing, like a puzzle. The feeling you get when your almost done with a jigsaw, but you cant find the last piece. Incomplete.

Chad was the last piece.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasnt my best work, but I was texting at the same time.**

**I'll put up chapter 6 lata! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OMG. I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I accidentally pressed some button and it backspaced and I lost all my work! Ugh. I hope you enjoy this. It may stink though, considering this is the third time I had to rewrite this.**

* * *

Sonny watched as Chad ate lunch with the rest of the cast. He looked mad _and_ happy at the same time. It was indescribable.

One minute he would look mad, the next minute he would be laughing and smiling with his friends. He was enjoying life..._without_ Sonny.

Sonny looked away, hurt from the scene. She felt like an idiot. She was still grieving over the break-up, while Chad looked like he didnt care one bit.

Or did he? Was he sad like her? Did he regret breaking up with her? Sonny wanted to know. Sonny needed to know. She couldnt possibly continue life without knowing if Chad still had feelings, and wanted to fix it. Probably not though, she assumed.

The only way to cure this was to find new love, or at least thats what momma always said. Sonny decided to trust her mom's words and move on. But the thought of being with someone else other than Chad, made Sonny sick.

But she had to, there was no other choice. Maybe one day her and Chad could be at least friends again, frenemies at the least. But right now, she had to move on, like him.

"Hey, you okay? Youre kind of quiet." Taylor asked, finishing up the rest of his lobster. Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for caring. Hey, uh, later do you want to see a movie or something? As friends?" Sonny offered.

Taylor nodded his head. "Sure, why not? What movie you thinking of?"

"_New Moon._" Sonny joked, and Taylor laughed. 'Chad would have laughed at that too,' Sonny thought.

Inside her head, Sonny was telling herself to shut up. She had to get over Chad.

"Maybe _Paranormal Activity?_" Taylor questioned, and Sonny nodded her head.

"Okay. But, when I get scared, I tend to get _really_ close." Sonny warned, as they stood up and trashed their lobsters and left the cafeteria, all eyes on them.

Or at least Chad's eyes were. Sonny could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye.

So maybe he did regret his actions.

"And how close exactly?" Taylor laughed.

"Very." Sonny replied as they walked down the silent hallway back to her dressing room.

"Thats alright with me. Is it alright with you?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, I mean- if you dont mind me clinging onto you the whole time." Sonny laughed at herself. It was quite embarassing, getting that scared over fiction movies.

"Not at all. So, I'll see you later then?"

Sonny nodded her head and watched as Taylor walked away, then walked into her dressing room and sighed.

"Hey Sonnnaaay." Tawni greeted, putting on make-up, as always.

"Hey." Sonny sighed and plopped down on the couch.

Tawni spun around in her chair and raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Everything!" Sonny exploded. "I really miss Chad! Scratch that, extremely miss him! Just looking at him makes me wanna break down and started crying!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Sonny. Dont start crying. Keep it together." Tawni begged. She was still new to the whole "caring" concept. She surely couldnt handle a crying Sonny.

"Sorry." Sonny mumbled. "Its just, I really miss him. And I dont think he misses me, which makes me feel really stupid. But Taylor, he makes me feel better. And I hate that he makes me feel better, because I dont want to feel better unless Chad does."

"I thought you said Chad doesnt miss you?"

"Yeah, well, im not sure. The way he watched me and Taylor leave the cafeteria, kind of gave it away. But I dont know. I feel kind of guilty for going on a date with Taylor when we just broke up today."

"Your going on a date with Taylor?!" Tawni squealed.

"Well, kind of. I said 'as friends', but I kind of want to be more than that. But then theres Chad. Ugh! I dont know! Its so complicated!" Sonny yelled, then collapsing face-down into a pillow.

"What do I do?" Sonny mumbled through the pillow.

"Honestly, I dont know about this one. Im sorry." Tawni shrugged, then turned back around in her chair to finish her makeup.

Sonny sat up on the couch.

"Please help me, God." Sonny whispered.

As if he answered her call, someone knocked on the door. Sonny quickly got up and ran to answer it.

It was Chad.

"_Chad_?" Sonny gasped quietly as she stood in front of him in the doorway.

"Sonny, listen, I was wrong."

"No Chad, I was. I shouldnt have-"

"No, let me talk."

Tawni snuck out the back door, she felt as if she was intruding.

Sonny invited Chad in and they sat down on the couch together.

"Im sorry I didnt give you a chance to explain. You were right, he did kiss you first. And I shouldnt have broken up with you. The pain is eating me alive." Chad looked down at his feet, he really _hated _being wrong.

"I cant stand looking at you, and knowing that your not mine anymore."Chad continued,"And that your free for anybody. I dont want that. I want you to be mine, and only mine."

"So im something to be posessed?" Sonny asked sadly.

"Sonny, no, your not. But I just love you so much, I cant picture you with anybody else. It would kill me. Please, just forgive me."

"Chad, of course I forgive you! Just, do one thing for me?"

"Whats that?"

"Kiss me."

And with that, Chad closed the little space left between the two of them, with the longest kiss they have ever had.

Before they could get too carried away, Sonny pulled away.

"So, are we-"

"I dont know, Sonny Munroe. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Chad smirked.

"I wouldnt want it any other way." Sonny smiled.

Everything was how it was supposed to be, her and Chad were together again, and possibly stronger than ever.

"Oh, no! Taylor!" Sonny accidentally said outloud.

"Huh?"

"Well, I kinda set up a little movie date thingy with him. But its not actually a 'date' because were friends. Is it okay?" Sonny asked meekly.

"As long as its just a friend thing." Chad replied, and kissed Sonny on her forehead.

"Thank you, Chad. Thank you for trusting me, even though I totally messed up before." Sonny sighed.

"You can make it up to me," Chad began.

"Oh really? And how?" Sonny smiled.

"By coming with me to the best restraunt in town, _L'Idylle, _tomorrow." Sonny made a weird face at the name. "It's french." Chad explained.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**This chapter made me feel....weird writing it. I cant explain it. Oh welllll. review darlings. :)**

**P.S L'Idylle means "The Romance" in french.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 70 reviews for 6 chapters- thats ten more than I expected. Thank you, i know i've said that alot. But dont forget to keep reviewing, it makes me so happy! Enjoy Chapter 7. :]**

* * *

"So, you and Chad are back together again?" Taylor asked, sounding a little sad.

"Yeah, we are. And I know you and I are _just_ friends, but I think were moving too fast, even if were_ just_ friends. So maybe we should go to a movie another night?" Sonny offered. She felt really bad for canceling, but she knew that she wouldnt be able to resist cuddling with Taylor Lautner. Plus, the movie was said to be really scary. She just got Chad's trust back, and she didnt want to blow it again.

"Sure. Im kind of tired anyways." Taylor replied, then walked away, probably to his dressing room.

Sonny shut the door and frowned. She was torn.

It was just like the movie, torn between both guys. She knew how it ended up though-Bella chose Edward. And Chad was playing Edward, right? So obviously she would be with Chad.

'_Were changing it up a bit, so it wont be just like the movie.'_ Marshalls words repeated in her head.

"But what if its not like the movie?!" Sonny accidentally shouted outloud. The thought of herself ending up with Taylor, seemed kind of wrong. Chad was her soulmate.

Tawni walked in the room from the back door and made a face.

"Umm..do you have some kind of disorder where you talk to yourself? If so, I dont think I should be around you. I heard its contagious."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "No, I dont have a disorder. Im just saying my thoughts outloud. And by the way, its not contagious."

"Phew! Because I just saw a lady out there talking to herself." Tawni explained, gesturing towards the hallway.

Sonny opened the door and looked out. Sure enough, there was a lady talking to herself out there. But then she turned. She had a bluetooth in her ear.

"Shes talking on a bluetooth, Tawni." Sonny explained, and sat down on the couch. The usual place when she was depressed, mad, or wanted to think.

"A bluetooth? I've heard of a goldtooth. And even though those sound fancy, trust me, they are so last century." Tawni made a disgusted face and sat down next Sonny. Sonny was too tired to reply, so they just sat in silence for a few moments.

"So you and Chad had a talk?" Tawni asked quietly. She wasnt sure if it was good or a bad talk, and she didnt want Sonny to get all mad again.

"Yeah. Were back together." Sonny said unenthusiastically.

"You dont sound very happy about it." Tawni half-laughed. Then seeing Sonny's sad expression, she decided to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, well, its complicated."

"Wait a minute, you said 'What if its not like the movie' when I walked in. What were you talking about?" Tawni interrogated.

"Well, I had to bail on my little movie thing with Taylor. So I felt bad. And seeing him walk away, made me feel....kinda heartbroken."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"You like both of them dont you! Like the movie!" Tawni gasped, and Sonny nodded her head shamefully.

"What are you going to do? Who are you going to choose?! This is so much better than the movie!" Tawni squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

"This isnt a good thing! I dont want to like Taylor, but I do! I want to like Chad! I mean, I do like him, but I like them both!" Sonny yelled, and Tawni laughed and shook her head.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You know how many times I've wanted to be in a position like this? To be like i'm Bella, with two guys fighting over me?"

"Why would you ever want such a thing?"

"Because you feel so superior! I mean, I always feel like im superior, because I _am_ Tawni Hart and all. But, two guys. Plus, one of them so hot. Chad...hes okay. I dont want to go down that road again."

"Oh yeah, you liked him when you were like one, huh?"

"I was eight, for your information. And yes, sadly. But thats not what this is about. This is about you _milking it._"

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon, Sonny. Dont act clueless! You are from Wisconsin for crying out loud! 'Milking it' means to play it up, you know? To use them so you can get pampered and what not." Tawni smiled proudly. Only her genius mind would think of such a thing.

"So like blackmail?"

"Exactly! Tell them that your going to choose between one of them, so they have to prove themselves worthy to you by pampering you."

"Tawni!" Sonny scolded. "Blackmail is not a nice thing!"

"Nice thing, shmice thing. Nobody cares about being nice anymore." Tawni laughed.

"Well I do!" Sonny got up and walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, im going to go find Chad. Maybe if I hang out with him more, I'll stop liking Taylor." Sonny explained, then left to go find the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Sonny walked aimlessly down the swirving halls to find her boyfriend. The studio was such a big place, he could be anywhere. Most likely the cafeteria though, he liked to eat.

It's true. For Chad's birthday, Sonny got him a $200 giftcard to _Lazy Dog._ Not like he needed anymore money, though.

Sonny laughed as she thought of how he spent the giftcard in less than a week. He was a fatty, thats for sure. _'Me and Chad have way more history, and im not going to let Taylor ruin it, even though he is a pretty awesome guy._' She thought to herself.

Almost immediatly after thinking of Taylor, she bumped into him. He must have just came back from the cafeteria.

Sonny almost fell backwards, but Taylor quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her up upright before she could fall on her back.

"Watch where your going, stranger." Taylor laughed, and Sonny looked at the floor. '_Dont look at him, you'll start falling in love with him. Thats what happened with Chad, remember?'_ She reminded herself. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Hey, whats wrong Sonny?" Taylor asked, sounding truly concerned. He must have noticed her looking at the floor for longer than 15 seconds.

"Uh, nothing." Sonny replied, keeping her gaze on her cowgirl boots. The right boot had a nasty dark sploch on the tip of it. '_I have to clean these.' _Sonny thought to herself. Her mind was wandering to the most random stuff. Anything was okay though, as long as she didnt look at Taylor.

"Hey, look up." Taylor begged, and put his hand under her chin and she was forced to look at him.

"Thats better. You know, if you look straight ahead and keep your head held high, nobody will want to mess with yo-" Sonny didnt know what came over her, but she stopped Taylor in mid-sentence and kissed him. Right. On. The. Lips.

Taylor decided to kiss back, because obviously Sonny wanted him to. _'But wait, she just got back with Chad.I cant mess this up again.' _Taylor thought and pulled away.

"Oh no, w-what just happened?" Sonny stuttered, backing up from Taylor.

"I think _you_ just kissed _me." _Taylor laughed. Maybe making a joke out of it would make things less awkward.

Sonny said nothing, but had the most scared and suprised expression on her face.

"Guess you wanted to get even, huh?" Taylor chuckled, and watched as Sonny backed into the wall.

"Im sorry, Taylor. So, so, sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, dont worry about it. We all do things that we regret. Trust me, I know." He laughed. "See you around, okay?" He waved quickly and walked away, not wanting Chad to walk over and see Sonny up against the wall like she was afraid of him or something.

"Why does he have to be so hot?" Sonny whispered to herself and slid all the way down until her butt was on the floor and her back against the wall.

Suddenly, Chad rounded the corner and immediatly saw Sonny.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting the middle of the hallway?" He laughed, and kneeled down so he could be in front of her.

"Just chillin." Sonny squeaked.

"Your lying."

"Wh-what? No, im not." Sonny chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you are. Your using your high voice." Chad said more seirously.

"Well, truth be told...I got a cramp in my leg, so I stopped to take a rest. I was coming to find you." Sonny explained, trying to make her voice sound more stable. It was always a hard thing for her, _lying._

"Oh, well I was coming to find you." Chad admitted, and then sat down next to her, against the wall.

"Why?"

"Just to hang out. Oh, and to tell you that I reserved our table at _L'Idllye_."

"Great. I cant wait." Sonny said, sounding not as happy as she needed to sound.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is just dandy."

* * *

**Chapter 8 will be up soon. el reviewo.[review] hahaha. please and thanks. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello. I have a song stuck in my head. But its a good one, so I want all of you guys to listen to it. Its called Fireflies by Owl City, and if you havent heard it, please please please look it up on youtube. You'll fall in love with it. It might even make you cry. But that might just be me. Well, heres Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it. :]**

* * *

Sonny yawned and stretched her arms. The sunlight was seeping in through the closed blinds, and blinding her vision. She put a hand up in front of her eyes to see better, then headed for the window to close them tighter. She tugged the string and the blinds shut completely, blocking out any sun.

Tawni yawned. "Why are you up so early? Theres no rehearsal today. And its only 8:00." Tawni mumbled sleepily, looking at her bedside clock.

"I need to think." Was all Sonny said, then sat on the edge of her bed, not even bothering to lay back down.

Yesterday, she and Chad watched a movie together in her dressing room after her little incident with Taylor. She didnt fully enjoy the movie, because she couldnt get her mind off of what happened.

Tawni closed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep, while Sonny just sat at the edge of the bed, thinking.

_'Taylor or Chad?' _Sonny repeated over and over again in her mind.

"Chad." Tawni mumbled from the other side of the room.

"Huh?"

"You asked me Taylor or Chad. So I say Chad."

"Oh...I said that outloud?" Sonny asked, baffled. She really had a problem when it came to keeping her thoughts in her mind.

"Yeah." Tawni slurred. She was still really drowsy, but sat up in her bed anyway.

"So you really think Chad?" Sonny asked unsurely.

"Sonny, Tawni Hart doesnt think,"

"You got that right." Sonny half-heartedly laughed.

Tawni shot her a glare and continued, "She knows."

"So you_ know_ I should choose Chad?"

"Sonny, youre seirously thinking about choosing Taylor over Chad? Im no relationship expert, but you and Chad got something. Something that you and Taylor dont. Im not sure what it is, but I can tell." Tawni said seriously. She wasnt kidding about this.

"Well, I guess your kind of right. I mean with Taylor, I feel like I always have to look good. And he just seems kind of like, hes trying to take me away from Chad while our relationship is kind of bumpy. When im _weak."_

"Kind of like with Bella in New Moon, huh?"

"Yeah...exactly like that!" Sonny said proudly, feeling like she had made a good point.

Nobody spoke for a few moments. Sonny was enjoying the silence.

"Well, maybe Taylors not for you. Maybe your just meant to be friends." Tawni shrugged and layed back down.

"Maybe." Sonny sighed. "Thanks, Tawni. For everything. Youre really a good friend, you know?"

"I know." Tawni chirped.

Sonny layed back down on her pillow, but not under the covers. She didnt want to fall back asleep again.

Suddenly, Tawni gasped loudly.

"What?!" Sonny asked, sitting up quickly and hurting her neck.

"I look...horrible!" Tawni cried, looking in her pink compact mirror in her hand.

Sonny rubbed her neck angrily. "Thats it? I turned my neck quickly and hurt it just for you to say that you looked horrible?!"

"This is a major crisis, Sonny." Tawni whined, then pushed the bed covers off of her and ran into the bathroom.

A few seconds later, the water turned on and you could hear Tawni washing her face.

Sonny continued to rub her neck, and then heard the someone knocking on the door. She slumped over to the door and answered it.

"Hey Taylor." Sonny greeted the Twilight star, trying to sound happy.

"Hey, I just came to ask if there was rehearsal today?" Taylor asked, looking refreshed and not tired. He was an early riser.

"Wow, you wake up early, huh?" Sonny laughed, but she meant it seirously. She didnt really like when people came by early just to ask simple questions. Taylor smiled.

"No, theres no rehears-" Sonny stopped talking when she saw Taylor's face.

He was looking off in the distance behind her, with wide eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Sonny freaked out, quickly turning, thinking there might be a ghost or something.

Tawni was in the bathroom doorway, brushing her straight blonde locks. She was already dressed in her blue jeans, plain pink v-neck, and black heels.

Sonny turned around, confused at why Taylor was looking like that.

"What are you looking at?" Sonny asked, and Taylor blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked back at Sonny.

"Whos that?"

"Who?"

"Her." He replied, nodding his head towards Tawni.

"Oh, thats Tawni. You know, Tawni Hart?"

"No way."

"Why?"

"Its just, the Tawni Hart i've seen on tv doesnt look that beautiful."

"You think shes beautiful?" Sonny half-laughed.

Tawni walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Sonny, im going to borrow one of your tops today, okay?" Tawni called, but there was no need, considering she was already wearing Sonny's top.

Sonny turned around "Your already wearing it, so whyd you ask?" Sonny questioned, and Tawni rolled her eyes.

" 'Cause you always say I have to ask for permission."

"I said you have to ask for permission _first._ Ugh, whatever." Sonny turned back around to Taylor and shook her head like she was saying 'That girl is strange.'

"Hey, I want to meet her."

"Can I come in?" Taylor asked, and Sonny nodded her head. Taylor walked in a looked around the room a little, then walked to the bathroom and said hi.

Sonny couldn't hear their conversation, but both of them were smiling.

And for the first time in a while, Sonny smiled. A true smile, with no effort. It just came naturally, because thats how happy she was.

Tawni always said she wanted a chance with Taylor, and now she is getting hers. On top of that, Sonny doesnt like Taylor in a like-like way anymore. Just as a friend. Now her and Chad could go on with their relationship as planned.

Sonny checked her phone. She had one new text from Chad.

_"Hey, meet me a L'Illdye tonight at 8. Im filming today, so i'll see you then. -Chad."_

Sonny smiled and walked into her closet. She had no idea what she was going to wear tonight. But it didnt matter, because even if she looked absolutely terrible, Chad said she looked beyond beautiful.

That was one of the many things she _loved_ about him.

Thats right, she loved him. And only him. Chad was the only guy for her, and she promised herself to never look at another guy anymore like that anymore.

But how could she help it? She was a girl, and thats what girls do. It was a natural instict. Love at first sight is a true thing, and what if she fell in love with another guy?

The thought saddened Sonny, so she ignored it and continued to look for something to wear.

"Sonny!" Tawni called out. Sonny walked out of the closet and couldnt believe her eyes.

Taylor and Tawni were _holding hands._

Sonny looked down at their hands, then looked back at Tawni and smiled.

"Hey, whats going on here?" Sonny teased.

"Me and Taylor are going to get breakfast together. Taylor is so funny!" Tawni giggled. "And cute too." Tawni whispered, but just enough for Taylor to still hear.

"See ya 'round." Taylor waved, and they started for the door. Tawni turned around and winked at Sonny one last time and they were gone.

Sonny beamed. She practically hooked them up, and she was never good at matchmaker. Maybe with a guy, Tawni would be a little nicer. Tawni was already nice, but there was room for improvement in that department.

Sonny ran and jumped on the couch. She looked at the ceiling, a smile still plastered on her face.

She heard her phone go off, and she quickly checked her messages.

_"I forgot to tell you, I love you. -Chad"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 will be up soon! Tomorrow morning maybe, considering I have late start for school. Gosh, I love late start. :] Please review, you would make me beam as big as Sonny! **

**P.S Thank you for the thousands of reviews you have given me already. There will be a Chapter 8, Chapter 9, and a Chapter 10.**

**Then you will decide if theres another sequel. or is that called a tri-quel? I really dunno. haha. ok adios! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Let me just say, crazzzy day. Its a long story, but to sum it up, my school is SO unsafe.**

**PM me if you wanna know why. Anyways, heres chapter 9! Enjoy. :]**

* * *

"Hey Sonnaaaay." Tawni sing-songed as she walked in the room. She set down her purse on her chair and went into the closet.

"Hey, youre finally back. I thought you'd be hanging with Taylor for the rest of your life." Sonny laughed, as she squeezed her right foot into one of her dark blue high-heels.

"Oh, youre not getting rid of me that easily." Tawni called from the closet. "But I would if I could."Tawni added. Sonny could tell that Tawni was smiling, it just sounded like it.

She was happy for Tawni, but at the same time, kind of mad. Taylor totally played her. But whatever, she might as well just let it slide. She had Chad, anyways. It didnt really matter anymore.

"So I take it you guys got along?" Sonny asked, squeezing her other foot in the shoe.

"Yes, we did. He likes hot girls and I like hot guys. So basically we like eachother." Tawni giggled, popping her head out from the closet for a minute, then going back in.

"Wow. You know, its not all about looks."

"Its about whats inside." Sonny said cornily. She always had cheesy quotes and morals.

"Then explain why youre dating someone ugly _and_ cold-hearted?" Tawni asked seirously, still rummaging through her dresses. Taylor asked her out on a date already for the next night.

"Tawni! Chad is not cold-hearted _or_ ugly!" Sonny pouted, then stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She decided on a satin blue strapless dress, that went to about her knee. It had a huge matching satin bow at about the hip. **(A/N see my profile for picture)**

"What are you all dressed up for?" Tawni eyed her suspiciously.

"Im going on a dinner date with Chad. Some french place. I forgot the name. But he knows how to pronounce it perfectly! Isnt that cool?"

"The coolest!" Tawni said sarcastically and walked out of the closet, still undecided on what to wear.

"Wait, your going on a dinner date to a _french_ place?"

"Yeah, why?" Sonny asked, sitting down at her vanity and plugging in her hair straightner.

"French restraunts is where _it_ happens! Hes going to ask you!"

"Where what happens? Ask me what?" Sonny started straightning her hair.

"Ask you to marry him!" Tawni screamed.

"What? No," Sonny laughed, "we've only dated for about, hmm I dont know, 9 months?"

"Yeah, but you've still known him for a long time, you never know!" Tawni squealed and sat down at her vanity also.

"I dont think so, Tawni. It's a nice thought though." Sonny smiled, thinking about what it would be like when he asked her.

Sonny finished straightening her hair and unplugged it.

"Well, I think I better go. Im supposed to meet him there."

"You have to meet him there?" Tawni scoffed. It was such a stupid idea. When you ask someone on a date, you usually give them a ride. Especially if theyre already your girlfriend.

"Yeah. He has to film so he couldnt give me a ride, I guess. " Sonny picked up her black purse and slung it over he shoulder.

"See ya later." Sonny smiled and left the room.

"Hes going to propose." Tawni mumbled to herself as Sonny closed the door.

* * *

Sonny walked out into the parking lot, looking for her car. It was kind of hard to see at eight 'o clock at night, considering her car was black. She took out her keys and was about to press the unlock button, when someone honked.

It was Chad in his mercedes.

"Hey, need a ride somewhere?" He laughed, and Sonny walked over with a grin.

"Hey. I thought you were going to meet me there?" Sonny questioned as she walked to the passengers seat.

"Yeah, but I didnt want you to be alone." Chad grinned, and once Sonny was in the car, they drove off.

"Thanks. But im fine as long as I have my radio. So where is this restraunt?"

"Oh, I know where it is." Chad reassured as they drove down the street light-lit road. There were many cars out right now, so Chad put up the roof so no paparazzi would spot them.

"How far away is it?" Sonny asked. She really hated long car rides.

"Oh, not far. I know a short cut." Chad explained, then quickly turned right off of the main street. Suddenly, they were heading down a vacant road.

Before Chad knew it, they were on a dusty road, distant from the city.

"Chad, is this really the way?Were like, in the middle of nowhere."

"Im positive this is the way." Chad told her, and she calmed down. She thought they might be lost for a minute.

Only thing was, Chad wasnt positive. But, he kept driving anyways.

After 20 minutes, Sonny was getting antsy.

"Chad, we've been driving down this road for 25 minutes. How much longer?" Sonny whined.

"Sonny," Chad sighed

"What?! Whats wrong?! When you say 'Sonny' like that its not a good thing, is it?!"

"Were lost."

Sonny sunk down in her seat. She hated being lost more than anything in the world. She hated the feeling of not knowing where in the heck you are. She didnt want to go crazy, though. So she just say quietly in her seat while Chad just kept driving, looking for a sign for a town or city.

"Maybe we should turn around?" Sonny whispered. She didnt want Chad to hear the shakiness in her voice.

"I guess so. But I really wanted to do this."

"Me too, Chad. But we can reschedule. They wont be too mad, at the restraunt, would they?" Sonny asked, and Chad shook his head.

Sonny sat up in her seat, eager to be finally turning back to civiliaztion.

Right as Chad u-turned, they both saw what they didnt want to see.

The road was pitch-black.

"Why is it so dark?! When we came this way it was all lit-up!" Sonny freaked out.

"Maybe a power outage?" Chad suggested.

Sonny sighed heavily and sunk down again. What a horrible night.

Chad pulled to the side of the road and turned the car off, but left the lights on.

"I dont want to take a risk of going back and crashing."

"We have headlights though. We can use those. Everybody uses them!"

"Yeah, but Sonny, its almost 9:00. It wouldnt be enough light."

"Chad, please, just listen to me."

"Sonny, no. I dont want to endanger your life. Or my life. More importantly though, yours."

"I wanna go back, though." Sonny whispered, and Chad pulled her into a hug. Sonny buried her face in his chest and breathed in heavily. Being lost, and stuck, sucked.

"I do too. But lets make an adventure out of this." Chad said, trying to brighten her mood.

"How?" Sonny mumbled.

"Umm..I dont know." Chad admitted. "But we have to sleep in here."

"Thanks. I feel so much better." Sonny said sarcastically and pulled away.

"Are you cold? Theres blankets in the trunk." Chad told her.

"Are you kidding me? Im not getting out of the car. Its scary out there!"

"Ok. Well I agree." Chad laughed, then took off his tuxedo jacket and handed it to her.

"Here, it'll probably keep you warm."

"But what about you? Wont you be cold?" Sonny asked, and held down the button on the side of the chair so that it would turn into a recliner.

"No, i'll be fine. As long as you sleep with me." Chad grinned, and Sonny hopped over the middle island and into the drivers seat. It was a pretty big car, with pretty big seats, so they were perfect comfortable.

Sonny layed on the side of him, with her head resting on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her.

In a few moments, both of them were sound asleep.

* * *

**Ok, well as I was writing this I didnt really think theyd get stuck in the middle of nowhere. Somehow, it just happened. Its what came to me. So, sorry if its a little weird. Chapter 10 will be up soon. It will either be the last chapter or the second to last **

**review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Today was a pretty good day, compared to yesterday. Thank you for the reviews, favs, etc. Oh, and I havent had a disclaimer, but you guys all know I own nothing. Well, enjoy chapter 10. :)**

**

* * *

**

_"Sonny, we need to talk." _

_"Um...alright Chad, go ahead. Im all ears."_

_"Well, Sonny, were over."_

_"What?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"You-"_

_"Thats right, I hate you."_

_"Wait, you-"_

_"I hate you!"_

Sonny's eyes shot open at the sound of someone yelling, "I hate you!" outside. Sonny sat up and looked around, she had no idea where she was.

And then she remembered. She was stuck in the car, because they couldnt get home last night. Sonny sat up in the driver's seat and looked out the front windshield. Chad was out there looking under the hood, and yelling "I hate you!" at the car.

Sonny laughed, he was really handsome when he was mad.

Chad slammed the hood, stormed over to the side of the car, and opened the drivers door. Sonny scooted back over to the passengers seat.

"Oh, goodmorning. I didnt know you were awake. You dont have to move back."

"Its okay. Im more comfortable over here." Sonny handed Chad his jacket back and he set it down on the seat and sat on top of it, then closed the door and sighed.

"Whats wrong? Can we go back now?"

"No." Chad rubbed the back of his neck, looking totally stressed out.

"Why not?" Sonny asked quickly, before he could even finish saying no.

"Somethings wrong with the engine. It wont start." Chad explained, and the demonstrated by turning the keys in the car. It sounded like it wanted to start, but then it just kept making an annoying high-pictched noise. So Chad pulled out the keys and put them on the dashboard.

"So....let me get this straight," Sonny buried her hands in her face for a few moments, then looked back up, "were stuck?"

"Yes." Chad tried to stay calm, but it was hard when his girlfriend was freaking out.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak, but then closed quickly after not being able to find the right words to say. She then opened the door and got out and walked to the side of the road and sat down.

Chad just waited a few moments, then got out too.

"Come on." Chad held out his hand, but she just looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. Were stuck here."

"Come on, were going back."

"Were going back? How?" Sonny asked, her eyes widened with joy and suprise.

"Were walking." Chad replied, then held out his hand again and she accepted it. She stood up and brushed off her dress and took off her heels. They were really starting to hurt. She even forgot to take them off before she went to sleep last night.

"What about your car?" Sonny questioned, and they began walking down the dusty road.

"I have 3 others. Dont worry about it." Chad said coolily.

Sonny smiled. She was so happy they were finally going back, she didnt care if they had to walk 30 miles. It could have been 100 miles, it would have made no difference.

Hand in hand, they walked in silence down the road. There was no need for words.

They had walked about 3 miles, and it was only about 12:00.

"Ow!" Sonny yiped and started hopping on her left foot.

"Whats wrong?"

"I stepped on a rock!" She said, sounding more angry than hurt.

"Here, get on my back." Chad motioned towards his back and bent his knees so that she could hop on.

"Chad, im going to break your back. And sorry, I cant afford surgery for it."

"Well, I can. Now hop on before I make you hop on."

"Technically, you _are_ making me hop on."

"Will you just hop on Sonny?"

Sonny obeyed and jumped on his back, and they continued walking down the road. Chad didnt seem harmed by Sonny on his back, he didnt even break a sweat. She was like a feather to him.

"Wow, I've got a strong man." Sonny grinned.

"Yeah, well, Chad Dylan Cooper always works out to impress the ladies."

"Lad_ies?_ I better be the only lady youre trying to impress." Sonny said seirously. It was a long night, and she got bad sleep. And when she got bad sleep, she fought over the stupidest things.

"You are. But, then again, I dont even have to try to impress you. Youre just already impressed by my Chadness."

"I cant tell a lie." Sonny said sarcastically, then laughed.

For the next mile, it was silence. Other than the occasional small talk and laughs, nobody made a sound.

After 7 miles, they saw a small town coming up behind all the trees. They had been walking through a forest the whole time, which made it hard to see things.

"Yes! A town! We can rent a car there, right?" Sonny cheered, then jumped off Chad's back and started running towards the town.

"Dont step on anymore rocks!" Chad called after her, but she just blocked him out. She kept running and running, and she was surpised what she saw.

It looked like at least 200 people, all facing her and Chad. She blinked a couple of times, but they were still there.

As she got closer, she saw who they were. They were paparazzi.

"Damn it." Sonny mumbled under her breath and then stopped running and began to walk the rest of the way.

Then, she saw more. There was a huge white banner that said something in red letters.

She ignored the banner, all the flashes of the cameras were blinding her.

She tried to ignore the flashes and her eyes widened at what she saw.

There, among all the paparazzi and flashing cameras, was Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, , the whole cast of MacKenzie Falls and everybody else at the studio.

"Hey, guys, how'd you know we were los-" Sonny paused and finally read the banner.

it read, _"Will you marry me, Sonny?"_

Sonny gasped, she didnt quite understand what was going on. And then suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

It was Chad, and when he saw that she saw him, he kneeled down and dug in his pocket for something.

Finally, he pulled his hand out and in it was a small black case. Sonny gulped.

Chad was proposing.

"Will you marry me, Sonny Munroe?"

Chad opened the case, and it was the possibly biggest and sparkliest ring you could ever find. It was a silver band, with a huge diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around it. **(A/N again, my profile for the picture)**

"How could you even ask that?" A tear trickled down Sonny's cheek.

Chad looked suprised, he thought she was mad.

But he was wrong.

"How could you even ask that when you know the answer is yes!" Sonny screamed the last part, and Chad grinned. He placed the ring on her finger, while everyone who was watching was cheering. You could hear Tawni cheering the loudest though.

About a billion flashes went off, and Sonny had to blink alot to make sure she didnt go blind.

After the ring was on her finger, Chad stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a hug. Sonny pulled away and kissed him on the lips instead.

Not wanting to get too carried away in front of the paparazzi and everyone, they stopped and hugged again.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad."

* * *

**Suckiest chapter yet. Ah well, review.**


	11. Chapter 11

****

A/N Last chapter guys. :] But dont worry, there will be a three-quel (as I like to call it). So enjoy the last chapter and thank you everyone! Special thanks is at the bottom.

* * *

After the paparazzi got enough pictures, most of them left, except for a few. The cast of _So Random!, _Marshall, the producers and directors all came up and were congratulating them.

"I told you, Sonny. But nobody ever believes the blonde." Tawni flipped her hair. She hadnt flipped it in a while, but now she was content.

"Im sorry Tawni, i'll try to listen to you more." Sonny laughed and hugged her crazy blonde friend. All the MacKenzie Falls snobs left, they hated the fact that Chad was getting married to a rival. So Chad just stood and talked to Marshall and the crew.

"Congratualations Sonny. But youre still on the show, right?" Zora asked. It didnt sound like she really cared. But maybe she did. Who knows. She was Zora.

"Of course I am." Sonny laughed at her strange eleven-year old friend. Sonny never pictured herself being friends with someone as young as her, but at times Zora even acted more mature than her. Maybe thats why they were friends- so Sonny could see how to be more mature. But now that she was getting married, that would change everything. Zora seemed so much younger, now that she was engaged.

Nico and Grady walked up to Sonny, and Nico hugged her first. "Congratualtions, you are now Mrs. Sonny Pooper."

"Nico!" Sonny scolded, but then laughed right after. It never seemed to get old.

"Congrats Sonny. Will there be Meatballs at your wedding?" Grady asked as he gave her a hug.

"Just for you, Grady." Sonny chuckled and broke away when she saw her mom. She didnt even know she was here, so she ran over to her.

"Mom! I didnt know you were here!" Sonny yelled, and they hugged tightly.

"I cant believe your getting married." Her mom whispered. Sonny pulled back a little to see her mom's face.

"Are you mad? Because if you are, I mean, I dont have t-"

Sonny mom's hugged her tighter. "Of course im not mad! Im so happy for you."

"Are you sure? Because, I am only eightteen." Sonny reminded her, and pulled out of the hug, afraid her mom was going to change her mind now that she brought it up.

"Sonny," Her mom once again pulled her into her embrace, "you can get married whenever, as long as your happy. And youre still working."

"Mom, I would never quit _So Random!._ You know that."

"I know, Sonny." They hugged in silence for a few moments, and then her mom squeaked, "Im so excited for you!"

"Thanks mom. And, all the times you told me that Chad liked me, im sorry I said otherwise. Moms always know best."

"And dont you forget it." Her mom joked, and they finally pulled away.

Sonny smiled at her mom one last time and then walked over to Chad. Without looking, Chad wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close while he talked with Marshall.

"I didnt know you would actually get married. This time, its for real right?"

"Yes." Sonny answered before Chad could. Chad looked down at her, kissed her on the forehead, then looked back at Marshall.

"So, you guys have alot of planning to do. Lets head back now." Marshall walked away and headed to the gas station where he parked his car.

Once Marshall was gone, Sonny slapped Chad's arm.

"Ok, ow. What was that for?" Chad asked, letting go of Sonny and rubbing his arm. It didnt hurt at all, but he didnt want Sonny to know that she couldnt harm a fly.

"You made me think we were actually stuck! And then we had to walk."

"I know, but I gave you a piggy back right, didnt I? The whole way."

"I guess you did. Thank you. But why couldnt you have just proposed to me at the restraunt?" Sonny questioned, laying her head on his chest. They were the only two left in the middle of the street, everybody else was driving back to the studio.

"Everybody does that. I wanted you to remember it. And when Tawni or one of your friends gets married, I want your story to be the best."

"Chad Dylan Cooper always has to have the best, doesnt he?" Sonny laughed.

"Thats why I have you."

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**BurningRose_FrostingDesire**

**heyitzj**

**randypandy8896**

**eromdaer451QI**

**Mmakkii**

**SonnyChadFan**

**child_who_is_cool**

**amfabulous**

**Hiilani**

**HarryFan94**

**TrueStoryTeller**

**R.M**

**EllietheDisneyFreak**

**KayKay32**

**xxVICTORIAxx**

**TeddyLuver**

**Girlwithaguitar8**

**cobracamtv**

**Jasmine_James**

**S-W-A-C-fan123**

**Mimi-Seddiefan6**

**Girltech101**

**bandme7**

**NatHutch1996**

**Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher**

**alexa**

**high_fiving_jesus**

**SterlingisMine4eva**

**loves your story SO MUCH**

**Awesomest_Tiger**

**bunpire**

**Demi-Fan-Channy**

**creativelyyours**

**PrettyKittyKat23**

**hannahpie45**

**random_girl**

**tulips-are-everlasting**

**For reviewing! Also, special-special thanks to those who reviewed multiple times! And thank you to whoever faved, I had your names but I deleted them in my inbox. Sorry.**

**:)**


	12. Author's Note: Threequel is up!

**Hellooo :) Its brianna here, or pinkguitargirl...whatever you wanna call me. So, anyways, my new story is out. Called "The Preparation." check it out, theres already two chapters up. Review if you like. It would make me smile. :) Happy new year!**

.net/s/5624148/1/The_Preparation **here's the link. enjoy. :)**


End file.
